epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Crono vs Tapion
Today we have Crono, Toriyama-designed protagonist of Chrono Trigger, up against Tapion, Toriyama-designed antagonist of Dragon Ball Z Movie 13: The Wrath of the Dragon. Which one is the better sword-wielder thrown out of time? Play Chrono Trigger if you haven't it's legitimately one of the best games ever, certainly the best non-Pokemon TBRPG and possibly the best including Pokemon (casting some real shade at FF but yo its just a theory a game theory). There is a third party only because of Neo. Skeep made the title characters' TCs. I made the third-party's. I can actually make art again somehow. The Battle: Tapion: A traveller against a hero, and heroes always win This is the Wrath of the Dragon! I beat Corrin for dracokin! And you're like a wyrm, who battled a larva You might have actually won the fight if you wore armour Where is the drama? It's shark jumps and timey wimey Hit you with a shot to the Conuts if you try me! No limit to my party! Plus, no diversity provisions Pure Super Saiyans, not running with kero kero Krillin My blade leaves someone cut when I let loose and go forth You're a broken hero in a broken timeline with a broken sword Schala at ya! Does that fill you with concern and loss? Your sequel's plot is you died - you got Chrono Crossed. Crono: Confident in response, break past your antisocial geek demeanour Trim your Android 16 hairdo and smash your Ocarina! Shouldn't have entered this arena, I'm timeless You're just less time after you've messed your music Rage will cage you harder than anything Bulma can invent Calm and steady meant that I actually won my princess! You're not cool! Not Super! The least canon of Tori's designs! I'll defy your rhymes like you were sidelined by Saiyans I was saving time while you were wasting it in a box Had Ayla by the thighs while you were stalking Trunks And you're his carbon copy, so you couldn't take Robos! Let alone my Frozen Flame - magic-infused laser sharp flows! Tapion: Looks like he's been Chrono Triggered, I've got the Gate Key Centuries besting Reptites with rhythms, pinkie's gonna take me? Take the votes, I got this showboater on the ropes Because Epoch is archaic next to Hope!! Crono: I'm on my Guardia! Persecute you with time-tested Zeal Already killed a baby! Now I'll make a puppy heel! And it looks like GT was your personal Dream Devourer Because your sword got cancelled. So much for power-ups. Tracer: Cheers, love! The great Tracer will let you face her A model against some posers, and I'm beyond my players Watch me start some controversy and kill it as quickly As Blink puts Aimbots off their Chrono Triggers, reeling An original character against these two ginger Link replacements About to be e-rekt - give your balls chronal disassociation Bars pulsing like my pistols, Bulma and Lucca nothing to Winston My ultimate is ready! I'll leave you two wincing! I hope you're not expecting any royalty to sport you I Recall I went behind your lines and killed your support crew! These two inferior beings Pulse Bombed caught in my Slipstream The cutscenes reveal the king is dead! Long live the Queen! Outro: Who won? Crono Tapion Tracer Category:Blog posts